<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Draw me like one of your french fries (eng ver.) by selfdestruction_instinct</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25831858">Draw me like one of your french fries (eng ver.)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/selfdestruction_instinct/pseuds/selfdestruction_instinct'>selfdestruction_instinct</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pentagon (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension, but something went wrong, hyunggu hates it, planned to be pwp, shinwon is a tease</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:21:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>817</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25831858</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/selfdestruction_instinct/pseuds/selfdestruction_instinct</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Actually, there were so many strange things happening in Shinwon’s life. However, could he even imagine being a victim of Hyunggu’s odd ideas? At 4 am, without any clothes on? Obviously, no.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kang Hyunggu | Kino/Ko Shinwon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Draw me like one of your french fries (eng ver.)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shinwon was quietly playing a game on the phone and could not even expect seeing Hyunggu coming into his room with an easel and all the drawing stuff. Nobody of them went to bed before the sunrise on their day-off, but the prerogative of annoying everyone at the dorm always belonged to Shinwon himself.</p><p>– Hyuuuung, – Hyunggu’s smile is deceptively sweet, – can I draw you, please?</p><p>– Right now? – Shinwon stretches his arms sleepily and remembers, all of a sudden, that he had only his boxers on (nothing new btw), – I’m too lazy to put clothes on.</p><p>– No need, it’s alright! – The young artist is literally glowing.</p><p>– Umm, like in Titanic? Don’t tell me you will show my nudes to everyone and laugh to tears as always.</p><p>– I won’t! This is art after all, – whines Hyunggu shaking him by the shoulder, – hyung, please, be my Rose!</p><p>– My rose bloomed not for you, – cuts off Shinwon sternly shaking his palm off.</p><p>– ….do you REALLY want the whole world to see your pictures from my camera roll? – Eyes wide open in astonishment with not an ounce of conscience in them.</p><p>– Ugh, Hyunggu-ya, that’s so meanly… Okay, you can. Whatever. I wasn’t going to sleep yet. But! You owe me a meal from McDonald’s now, – the forced model opens another game-app lying on the side and facing the blackmailer in front of him.</p><p>Shinwon manages to distract himself for some time playing, but the strange fact of his naked body being examined unceremoniously makes him feel weird. And, yes, he’s already too sleepy. Hyunggu draws looking extremely serious, frowns and says that his pose is completely inappropriate. Therefore, he decides to lay Shinwon down “properly” because Go-del doesn’t understand what he actually wants.</p><p>– You could just take a picture and use it as a reference, – begs Shinwon as all of his muscles get numb.</p><p>– I need a 3D model, you know? – Hyunggu shakes his head. – I could just use one of your nudes then, – he comes closer with a brush in his hand and measures something.</p><p>– Why me? You’d better come to Hongseok, his body is more… interesting, – Shinwon keeps complaining.</p><p>– You know where he would send me at that time of a day (night), – the youngest smiles at his thoughts mysteriously, – and, honestly, I like your body more… Please, don’t tell him!</p><p>Shinwon gasps. The other’s laugh makes him thirsty all of a sudden, so he gets out of bed with a clear intention.</p><p>– No, don’t look! It’s not finished yet! – a poor artist panics and involuntarily swings the brush in front of him. And gets ready to run away because it may be easy to wash away the oil paint from Shinwon’s skin, but not from his favorite boxers.</p><p>– So, you wanted to draw me without briefs, – says the elder man in a funeral tone looking at the canvas hidden behind Hyunggu’s back.</p><p>– Oh, no! I didn’t! I’m so sorry, I’ll buy you your favorite French fries and a new underwear, – Hyunggu keeps to his habit of destroying everything in anxiety. His phone falls on the floor with a crash, his legs stumble so he almost falls, but Shinwon is here to catch.</p><p>– Hyung… – the distance between them seems so insignificant that the youngest gets scared of this tension. His head is spinning – too hard to keep his hands by himself.</p><p>– You’re so noisy, Hyunggu-ya, – Shinwon smiles widely, – you might have awakened Hui-hyung the next door, – he leans to the other’s ear, his lips slightly touching it.</p><p>Hyunggu moans higher than he expected. Shinwon feels drunk without drinking teasing him like this, without and hope for more. </p><p>– Please, stop, that’s unbearable, – actually, Hyunggu repeats these words too many times in his thoughts. He feels horribly defenseless next to this terrible man. – We… can’t. And we can’t bother Hui-hyung, he hasn’t slept at home for a couple of days!</p><p>– We can, if you want, – Shinwon hugs him and strokes his strained back, – and hyung can join us too… if anything. </p><p>Melted by the older’s warmth Hyunggu laughs and pushes his arm slightly. </p><p>– No! Never!</p><p>Sometimes it just breaks him, how Shinwon can be so foolish, but kind and understanding at the same time. Nobody would listen to his monologues about things only Hyunggu likes. Nobody would be so caring and attentive to him (even in a foolish way). Nobody would hug crying Hyunggu awaken at night until he calms down. Nobody, but Shinwon. Hyunggu is ashamed to admit how much he wants to draw him and what feelings he wants to share. He, probably, doesn’t even need to speak out loud – his hyung reads his emotions so easily, just like his own.</p><p>– Would you draw me like one of your French girls? – Shinwon’s voice makes him feel a sudden wave of heat going through his body. </p><p>Hyunggu is afraid that he can’t give any guaranties if they keep going this way.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>